History of the Pacific Empire
The Pacific Empire is a nation that has a rich but bloody history. It involves many government transitions each time a new reign usurps its predecessor. The Pacific Empire is one of the few nations that experienced bloody civil wars for the conquest of power and domination. Beginnings An ambitious construction project was proposed by the now defunct Arctic Federation. That is to construct an artificial island located in the Pacific Ocean. The strategic location near the and close to the was calculated to be an ideal location for this project. The project was named ATLANTIS and it would serve as a factory for the Federation and its allies in supplying commodities and weapons especially during times of war. ATLANTIS was a very expensive project and the Federation soon looked for sponsors for it to continue. Roy Van Jaegar, the Secretary of the Federation's Ministry of Defense and the current head of the Jaegar Family, approached Bit Harvey, the President of the Arctic Federation, and pledged that he would sponsor the project for the Federation. In return, Roy Van Jaegar would be the Chairman of the ATLANTIS project to which Bit Harvey agreed. The Creation The main objectives for its construction were: *to harvest energy needed to supply all allied nations *to serve as a manufacturing factory-island that would produce canned goods, electronic gadgets, robots, appliances, vehicles and other industrial goods *to supply enriched uranium and potable, clean water *to generate raw products With all financial problems finally solved, the construction went according to plan. The Federation was able to construct the largest man-made, artificial island in the whole world and it was poised to follow its purpose. A major global war soon erupted and the Federation was able to topple each nation it faced in war with the never-ending supply coming from ATLANTIS. However, the opposing coalition soon found out the secret route that the ATLANTIS ships were using to supply the Federation and it was soon blocked by dozens of enemy battleships. First Declaration of Independence Without proper supplies, the Arctic Federation crumbled and was invaded by its enemies. Roy Van Jaegar immediately took control of the destroyed nation as he is the second-in-command. His wife and son moved to the Jaegar family's castle in ATLANTIS to flee from the chaos of war using a submarine produced by BLITZ, the Jaegar's private company. Roy Van Jaegar was soon killed after the capital of the Federation was surrendered to the aggressors. His son, Zeppeli Jaegar soon became the head of the Jaegar family and took control of ATLANTIS. He declared ATLANTIS as an independent nation, and was officially called the Republic of ATLANTIS. However, most nations were involved in the global war and the declaration of independence was only recognized by a few if not completely ignored by the international community. The Republic of ATLANTIS The newly formed Republic of ATLANTIS started growing into a more developed and refined nation but the road to this path is steep and long. Numerous problems have risen after declaring ATLANTIS as an independent nation. Education, housing, poverty, hunger, security and defense were the major problems of the Republic of ATLANTIS. The economy was stable but the citizens were still poor and the government then was riddled with cracks of corruption. The Republican Age The Republic of ATLANTIS lived in the shadows of the great war and survived as a fragment of a destroyed nation. Numerous neighbor-nations grew alongside the Republic brought by the same cause. But most were soon swallowed by other stronger nations looking for resources to harvest and monopolize. The citizens of the Republic despised the government but had no power to go against it. Zeppeli Jaegar has bolstered his improvised Republican Guards with mercenaries loyal to him by money. The Republican Guards were strong enough to repel any foreign threats during that time but they were an army of undisciplined soldiers who oppressed and raided the citizens of the Republic. Twins' Civil War Zeppeli Jaegar knows the problems and the risks of commissioning the Republican Guards but the Republic was in desperate need of a security force, so he continued to fund the Republican Guards. Zeppeli Jaegar had twin sons, Gilliam Jaegar, the elder twin, and Gunther Jaegar, the younger twin. Zeppeli Jaegar soon committed suicide, regretting that he was not able to be the leader he hoped to be. During the time of a vacuum in power, a brief civil war happened between the twins. Gilliam Jaegar, was the legitimate heir and successor to his father due to the family tradition but he was opposed by his brother, Gunther Jaegar. Since the Republican Guards were loyal by money, Gunther Jaegar was able to mobilize half of the Guards. While the other half stayed loyal to Gilliam Jaegar, forecasting that if they stayed with the legitimate heir, they would be awarded with more money. In the course of the civil war, Gilliam Jaegar killed his own brother during the civil war and executed his brother's supporters and friends. Gilliam Jaegar became the unrivaled President of the Republic of ATLANTIS but he turned into a paranoid dictator. Experts say it is because of the mental trauma caused by his brother's betrayal whom he always trusted and thought of as his closest ally that reverted him to be cruel. As a dictator, Gilliam oppressed his own citizens and forced them to carry his every whim and bidding. The Commonwealth of ATLANTIS The citizens of the Republic of ATLANTIS witnessed widespread oppression, corruption and abuse of power during the Republican Age. Albert Naldie, a businessman-politician, staged a nation-wide rebellion against Gilliam Jaegar. He and his supporters, mainly composed of businessmen and workers, were victorious in their fight against Gilliam Jaegar and his Republican Guards. The whole Jaegar family was exiled from ATLANTIS and the Republican Guards were disbanded. Gilliam Jaegar was publicly executed for crimes against humanity and Albert Naldie claimed the government as his own and fully reorganized it from the bone. First Non-Jaegar Government Albert Naldie promised the people that he would reform the government into serving the people not itself. He set up a communist-like government which he called as the Commonwealth of ATLANTIS. Albert Naldie continued reforming the government where he commissioned the People's Self-Defense Force to replace the Republican Guards. Albert Naldie's plan was to make every property within the Commonwealth a public one. Where no one would have to fight whose belonging is it and were everyone could enjoy using it. He used the Force to fulfill his plan but it only looked like the government was seizing every property of the citizens. The people though that Albert Naldie has also turned into a dictator like the previous one, only even worse. The people of the Commonwealth of ATLANTIS soon revolted and turned back to the Jaegars to govern ATLANTIS. The ATLANTIS Federation Bismark Jaegar returned to ATLANTIS after the uprisings against the Commonwealth. He begun work to revert what the previous dictators have done. He formed the ATLANTIS Federation, a government that will have the people do all of the decisions and the President will just be a representative/spokesman of their opinions and ideas. Bismarck Jaegar focused government funds to education and feeding programs but there were financial problems within the government for the Federation was made on the spur of the aftermath of two dictators. With only a limited budget for the government to use, the economy was savaged and poverty was the main problem along with an escalating epidemic in the Pacific region. Crimes were also rampant since the citizens no longer want to have an army or any security forces in fear of what have happened in the past. Even with these hardships, Bismarck Jaegar stayed optimist and even started preparations to make the Federation an internationally recognize nation and to let it enter the messy political stage of the international community. The Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations To solve the never-ending problems of the ATLANTIS Federation and other micro-nations in the Pacific, these small island-nations formed a micro-alliance that is held by a firm constitution based on countless defensive treaties and extensive economic support pact. Through the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations, the ATLANTIS Federation received support and aid in developing itself into a small superpower in the Pacific. Bismark Jaegar, was also nominated to be the Secretary-General/Chairman of the Coalition. However, he had ulterior motives for the alliance and for his fellow member nations that is solely fueled by his desire to have official recognition for the ATLANTIS Federation. The Start of Imperialism With the revived economy and strength of the Federation, Bismarck Jaegar started to create his military. Bismarck Jaegar first persuaded the people to agree on having a limited army that will have modern weapons and strict training and discipline. With the formation of the Federal Military, crime rates dropped down and the people were all pleased. Bismarck Jaegar next persuaded his people to decrease the limitations imposed unto the Military so as they can be deployed to their allies in need of help. The citizens of the Federation all agreed unanimously. The Military soon had tanks, APCs, aircrafts, and landing crafts in their inventory. Bismarck Jaegar intended to make the Federation and the Military looked good and helpful in order for their allies not to suspect any invasion when a "Federal Peacekeeping Force" has been deployed overseas. Bismarck Jaegar soon suggested to invade a rich and disputed territory near . His citizens all agreed for Bismarck assured them that they would have easier and better lives when the Federation would have colonies to collect tributes and resources from. Bismarck Jaegar was also able to get the Coalition to side with the Federal Military by saying that it is for the sake of the Coalition and by sharing the spoils and profit that would come from this invasion. Soon the territory became a colony of the Federation and Bismarck started to attack more territories and nations, signaling the start of a war. Great ATLANTIS Betrayal The ATLANTIS Federation soon invaded numerous neighboring micro-nations and islands, most of them members of the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations, allies of the ATLANTIS Federation. Bismark Jaegar ordered the Federal Military of ATLANTIS to attack these nations to achieve his life-long. A dream of gaining international recognition for ATLANTIS since he thought that with more power and larger territories, he would attract attention and the chance to be recognized. But what he received were only criticisms, condemnations, counter-attacks and retaliations, worsening the ATLANTIS Federation' status, and even revolt and riots from the citizens of ATLANTIS. Great Pacific Micro-War Bismark Jaegar started a long and bloody era in the Pacific that lasted for decades. After his death, he was followed by his son, Terence Jaegar, who continued his father's hostile actions. Terence Jaegar was successful in war and in stabilizing the empire of the ATLANTIS Federation. Unfortunately though, Terence Jaegar was killed in a attempt by his top military advisers and generals. He was immediately replaced by his son, Emperor Rudolf Jaegar. Rudolf Jaegar changed the name of ATLANTIS Federation into Imperial ATLANTIS, and crowned himself as the first emperor. He was able to lead the military of Imperial ATLANTIS in victory and was able to colonize all of the small island-nations of the Pacific including all of the member-nations of the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations. However, he was killed when his limousine was strafed by an enemy aircraft during the last days of the war. He was soon replaced by his brother Schneizel Jaegar who declared that he has no intention of continuing the war. He focused in bringing peace and started repairing destroyed relationships and trust. The Imperial ATLANTIS During the reign of Emperor Schneizel Jaegar, war reparations were the main focus of the Empire. The military was drastically reduced to show that the Imperial ATLANTIS no longer has interest in taking territories through hostile military offenses. The Imperial ATLANTIS was rebuilt including its 22 colonies and an age of prosperity and peace was ushered. Emperor Schneizel Jaegar died out of heart failure and his son, Frank Jaegar soon ascended to the throne of emperor and successfully made the Imperial ATLANTIS into an internationally recognized independent nation. During this period of history, rebellions were inevitable both in the reign of Emperor Schneizel Jaegar and of Emperor Frank Jaegar. But most of them, if not all of them, were successfully quelled by the Imperial ATLANTIS government and its military. The Pacific Empire Emperor Frank Jaegar has established a stable nation and he started to introduce ATLANTIS into the international community. He changed the name of his nation from Imperial ATLANTIS into the Pacific Empire. This is to show that ATLANTIS is no longer an invader and that the name Pacific Empire means that everyone is already united and stands strong as not as a collection of nations brought together by force but by unity. Reign of Terror However, during this period of preparations for the international summit coming for the official declaration of independence, many organizations did not like ATLANTIS to be united with its colonies. As such, there were also some insurgents from the colonies who thought that this is their last chance to break away from the Imperial Government before the declaration of independence was held. Numerous rebellions and revolts happened, either large-scale or small-scale, demonstrating different opinions but all had one goal: to disrupt the international recognition from happening. Second Declaration of Independence In 9 December 2010, Emperor Frank Jaegar declared the independence of ATLANTIS. He agreed upon the Pacific Recognition and Peace Treaty, in which ATLANTIS would have to liberate 9 of its 22 colonies. ATLANTIS was legitimately and officially declared as an independent nation under the recognized nation name of Pacific Empire. "My dear citizens and foreign delegates here today, I hereby announce the declaration of independence for the Imperial ATLANTIS. From here on out, we are not just the ATLANTIS, we are the whole Pacific! ATLANTIS is not alone in declaring its independence. ATLANTIS is united with its dear colonies in its independence. We are the '''Pacific Empire'!"'' -quote from Emperor Frank Jaegar during the official declaration of independence at 9 December 2010, in the Imperial Jaegar Castle Along with the official declaration of existence for the Pacific Empire, Emperor Frank Jaegar also announced that the empire will be joining the League of Small Superpowers as a first step in creating good foreign relations with the rest of the world. PB-NpO War ''See: Pacific Empire in the PB-NpO War During the PB-NpO War, LoSS was involved in a controversial inter-alliance battle. Frank Jaegar was able to lead the Pacific Empire and able to hold its ground against all aggressors. The emperor's war council was also victorious in creating a counter-offensive strategy that enabled the empire to profit from the war by raiding all nations that it has engaged. Still, the Pacific Empire was being battered by countless cruise missiles coming from its opponents which lowered the people's morale and support for the war. Frank Jaegar was still able to persuade the public to continue their regular lives as defensive measures were being conceptualize by the war council. At the end of the war, the Pacific Empire was able to rebuild itself in just 2 days. Restoring all of its destroyed infrastructure and sending humanitarian aid to the civilians that have been involved in the war. Admission to STOP Frank Jaegar was able to admit the Pacific Empire into the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact when he signed at 24 April 2011. Frank Jaegar wanted to expand the empire's foreign relations to other alliances and saw this nation-scale bloc as a good opportunity. Since then the Pacific Empire have been involved in giving humanitarian aid to the United States of JBR because of the Jihad War. The Pacific Empire was also able to expand the BLITZ Air, the biggest airline company in the empire, to other nations through the Sunshine Air Team. The capital, Jaegar Kingdom/Central ATLANTIS, was also partnered with other its counterparts through the Sister Cities Association. Pacific Empire was also involved in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Justice Court, having taken the custody of Theresa Vales for execution, making her the first executed foreigner in the empire Category:Pacific Empire